


Nightmares

by stuffofpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader, no pronouns are used for reader, reader has the nightmare but it isn't described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi
Summary: your boyfriend holds you after a nightmare
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> request: or maybe iwaizumi with [an s/o] who had a nightmare,, i had one today and i keep thinking about it,, i cant stop and i can literally feel myself in pain 😭 {from @wisepandaslimeland}
> 
> a/n: the only nightmares i have are trauma related so if reader and iwa’s response seems to be dramatic, ig that’s why yoinks. i hope the next time that you have a nightmare that you can at least get some comfort from this :’)

You awoke with a gasp. You felt like you had just run a marathon, desperately trying to greedily gulp oxygen back into your lungs. Both your mind and heart were racing, faster than you’re sure was healthy. You were insanely overheated all over, a concerning sheen of sweat covering your whole body.

“Baby, baby, _hey_ ,” Hajime says gently.

You hadn’t even realized that you had sat up, face in your hands until you saw your boyfriend reach over to touch you from the corner of your eyes. Against your will, your brain still far away in the hellscape of your nightmare, you violently flinched away from him.

Hajime’s hand faltered, frozen in the space between you. You both stayed there, still as can be, staring at one another. You, from behind your fingers, and him, careful and alert. 

You just looked so scared. Usually you were so confident, standing so tall Hajime was almost fooled every time believing you were bigger than you actually were. In this moment, you looked even smaller, impossibly curling in on yourself, seemingly hoping if you did well enough that you could simply vanish from his sight. The way you were looking at him – it looked as if he were your predator and you his prey. Something incredibly small and terribly insignificant.

Hajime’s heart was breaking.

He wished that he could do something to banish the nightmares. He wished he could slay that proverbial dragon, fight the nightmares personally. But he couldn’t. What he could do, however, was be here for you in the way that you needed him.

After giving you a few moments for your mind to come a little bit closer to yourself, he slowly raised his arm again, opening it wide and inviting. He wouldn’t do anything until you gave him your consent. You both had learned the hard way what did and didn’t work after a nightmare, even after all this time together.

You furrowed your brows before slowly moving yourself into his arms. Only after you had buried your face into his chest, hands clutching at his worn Godzilla tee that you had bought him once as a gag gift which he had rolled his eyes at and swore he hated all while smiling and blushing like an idiot – only after did he wrap his arms around you. Hajime rocked you both gently, a firm hand tenderly holding the back of your head while he smoothed the other down your back.

“I love you, Y/n.” He pressed a kiss into the top of your head. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi :) i take requests!
> 
> how do you think iwa would comfort you?


End file.
